familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Johannes Eldert II (bef1705-)/Descendants
*Johannes Eldert II (bef1705-?) **Martha Eldert (1729-1805) (married Increase Pettit) ***John Pettit (1746-1820) ***Martha Pettit (1749-1817) ***Joshua Pettit (1751-1813) ***William Pettit (1754-1813) (married Catherine Ryder) ****Increase Pettit (1777-1866) ****Elizabeth Pettit (1780-1854) ****Barnabas Pettit (1782-?) (married cousin Sarah Eldert (1789-?)) ****Mary Anne Pettit (1785-1850) ****William Pettit II (1788-1860) ****Abigail Pettit (1790-?) ****Jesse Pettit (1793-1842) ****Phoebe Pettit (1795-1873) ****Joseph Pettit (1800-1833) ***James Pettit (1757-1846) (married Mary Ann Sealey) ***Elizabeth Pettit (1761-1775) ***Abigail Pettit (1771-1785) **Benjamin Eldert (c1731-bef1790) (married Mary Smith) ***William Eldert (bef1765-aft1820) (married Ruth Looker) ****Benjamin Eldert (1786-?) (married Jane ?) *****''(daughter)'' Eldert (bet1800&1810-aft1810) *****''(daughter)'' Eldert (bet1800&1810-aft1810) ****Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (married Phebe ?) *****Jackson Eldert (c1812-aft1850) (married Maria ?) ******Phebe A. Eldert (c1834-aft1850) ******Sarah E. Eldert (c1836-aft1850) ******Calvin Eldert (c1838-aft1850) ******Charles H. Eldert (c1840-aft1860) ******Maria Eldert (c1842-aft1860) ******Alanson Eldert (c1844-aft1850) ******Jackson Eldert II (c1847-aft1860) ******Shadrick Eldert (c1850-aft1860) ****''(daughter)'' Eldert (bef1790-aft1790) ****Mary Eldert (1795-?) ****''(son)'' Eldert (bet1790&1794-aft1810) ****''(daughter)'' Eldert (bet1800&1810-aft1810) ****''(daughter)'' Eldert (bet1800&1810-aft1810) ***Abraham Eldert (bet1765&1772-aft1800) ****William Eldert (bef 1790-aft1800) *****''(son)'' Eldert (c1800-aft1810) *****''(son)'' Eldert (bet1800&1810-aft1810) *****''(daughter)'' Eldert (bet1800&1810-aft1810) ****Daniel Eldert (c1790-aft1830) ****John Eldert (bet1790&1794-aft1810) ****''(son)'' Eldert (bef1800-bef1810) ****''(daughter)'' Eldert (bef1800-aft1800) ***Smith Eldert (bet1765&1774-aft1810) ****''(daughter)'' Eldert (bet1790&1800-aft1800) ****''(daughter)'' Eldert (bet1790&1800-aft1800) **Rachel Eldert (c1733-?) (married Thomas Van Wyck) **Israel Eldert (c1734-aft1800) (married Anna Totten) ***Samuel Eldert (1760-aft1830) ****(son) Eldert (bet1790&1800-aft1810) ****(daughter) Eldert (bet1790&1800-aft1810) ****(daughter) Eldert (bet1790&1800-aft1810) ****(son) Eldert (c1800-aft1810) ****(son) Eldert (bet1800&1810-aft1810) ***John Eldert (bef1775-aft1820) (married Mary Birdsall) ****''(son)'' Eldert (bef1790-bef1800) (died childless) ****Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (lived with grandfather Israel in 1800, married Ruth Hulstz) *****Henry Eldert (?-?) (married Bridget Beatrice Duffy) ******Anna Augusta Eldert (1861-?) ****''(daughter)'' Eldert (bef1790-?) (lived with grandfather Israel in 1800) ****''(son)'' Eldert (bef1790-bef1800) (died childless) ****Samuel B. Eldert (c1798-aft1850) (married 1st Catharine Willitt, 2nd Phebe Ann) *****Sarah Eldert (c1819-aft1850) (married Abraham Cashow) ******Mary Kershaw (1837-?) ******Israel Kershaw (1840-?) ******Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) who married Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) ******Sarah Kershaw (1843-?) ******Ann Kershaw II (1847-?) ******Peter Kershaw (1849-?) *****Willet Eldert (c1821-aft1850) *****Israel Eldert (c1823-aft1850) ******Ann Eldert (c1844-aft1860) ******Maria Eldert (c1846-aft1860) ******Lewis Eldert (c1848-aft1860) (married Mary Elizabeth Abrams) *******Israel Eldert (c1868-?) (married Nellie ?) ********Nellie Eldert (c1902-?) ********Leong Eldert (c1905-?) ********Walter Eldert (c1907-?) *******Sarah M. Eldert (c1869-bef1880) *******Mary E. Eldert (c1871-?) *******Clara J. Eldert (c1874-?) *******Oliver Eldert (c1876-?) ******Catherine Eldert (c1850-aft1860) ******Samuel B. Eldert (c1858-aft1870) *******Joseph A. Eldert (c1885-aft1900) *******Clara B. Eldert (c1889-aft1900) ******Hannah Eldert (c1866-aft1860) *****''(daughter)'' Eldert (c1825-aft1840) *****Elizabeth Sarah Eldert (c1827-1916) (married Pearsall Abrams) ******Margaret Abrams ******Corlandt Abrams ******Lewis Abrams ******Mary A. Abrams ******Anna Augusta Abrams (c1855-1937) ******George H. Abrams ******Murwin Abrams ******Eugena Abrams ******Henrietta Abrams ******Carrie Abrams *****''(daughter)'' Eldert (bet1825&1830-aft1854) *****Ann Eldert (c1832-?) *****Samuel Eldert (c1834-?) (married Amanda) ******Alvin B. Eldert (c1861-aft1870) (married Alice) *******Hattie Eldert *******Lida Eldert *******William S. Eldert *******Emil F. Eldert *******Frank Eldert *******Paul Eldert ******Ella Eldert (c1864-aft1870) ******Mary Eldert (c1866-aft1870) ******Annie E. Eldert (c1877-?) *****Mary Eldert (c1837-?) *****Martha Eldert (c1839-?) ****''(daughter)'' Eldert (bef1790-?) (died or married prior to 1800) ****''(daguther)'' Eldert (bef1800-aft1810) (may be the same as one of the earlier daughters, if born in 1790) ***William Eldert (c1765-bef1790) (died without male descendants) ***Sarah Eldert (c1767-?) ***Jane Eldert (c1769-1846) (never married) ***Mary Eldert (c1782-1794) (died young) **Abigail Eldert (c1737-?) **James Eldert (bef1755-aft1800) (either a younger brother or oldest son of Benjamin) ***Richard Eldert (c1775-aft1860) (settled in North Hempstead) ****''(son)'' Eldert (bet1820&1825-aft1840) ****Mary S. Eldert (c1830-aft1880) who married Willis Townsend ****Phebe Eldert (c1839-aft1860) who married Henry W. Jackson ***Nicholas Eldert (bet1765&1780-aft1810) (settled in North Hempstead) ***''(son)'' Eldert (bef 1790-bef1800) (died childless) ***''(son)'' Eldert (bef 1790-bef1800) (died childless) ***''(daughter) Eldert'' (bef1790-?) (died or married prior to 1800) ***Abigail Eldert (c1790-aft1850) (died childless) Category:Descendants pages